


The Prophecy

by Vess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vess/pseuds/Vess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An my AU/Marriage law challenge take<br/>What do you get when you take a meddlesome mother and old man, an two prophecy, a power struggle for greatness, and a lot of heirs and five of the most powerful wizards and witches? Read and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Harry Potter and it's more a movie base than a book base and totally an AU. It's been somewhat Betaed but my beta isn't all that familiar with the characters so forgive us if they aren't exactly true to nature. Please read and review

_The black and silver mist twisted and turned around her until she twisted and withed trying desperately to break the hold they had on each other. But it was no good they fought each other until the bright gold light tore them apart. She stood staring at them looking from one another. One looking like the serpent with his chalk white skin, his skull like face and snake like slits for a nose and red slitted eyes and silken black robes cloaked the skeletally thin body. The other had sallow skin, shoulder length black hair, and deep unnerving black eyes, he was thin with unfitting black robes making him appear like a bat. She’d recognize them anywhere despite their appearance now. But it was the murderous rage that glared in their eyes that scared her more. Like Cain and Able but this was not a fight over jealousy it was over power. She could see the struggle between the two as they stood there poised for a fight. She felt the power of love in one and the need for power in the other. Then as if in slow motion she saw the mystical creature slither towards him._ “ _Run, don’t stand there so trusting run,” she screamed as she watched as the magical creature slithered towards him._

She woke with a bolt, sweat dotted her forehead as she sat up shaking uncontrollable in the worse pain imaginable for a witch, or mother in this case.

She couldn’t let them face each other. She was running out of time and it was drawling nearer to a most certain future. Unless she could find a way to change the quid pro quo into her favor.

“Alexander, wake up,” she said fearfully shaking her husband’s arm as she gasped for breath.

“What is it my Circe,” he murmured sleepily.

“He lives.” She said in a sugar sweet voice that dismayed her fears. “He lives and will die soon from….” She burst out tearfully. “We must go back….”she said on a choking sob.

****S&H****

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, fighting the urge to turn around and run upon seeing Lavender Brown and Ron swapping salvia in the most grotesque’s fashion. It had been two months of watching them do very little of much else but snogging. Harry was still upset and very much distracted from Cedric Diggory’s death to where he was distancing himself from them all. She felt so alone so she did the only thing that Hermione Granger knew to do she buried herself into schoolwork. She was already two months ahead in all of her classes, so this morning she sat in quiet contemplation.

Regardless of what the Ministry of Magic was saying, it was clear to see that Voldemort was back, even if the Ministry of Magic failed to believe it. But that was nothing new. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge was a coward and didn’t want to see the facts that were right in front of his nose. After the mass break out from Azkaban, Fudge had accused Sirius Black of being the one behind the breakout. Nine notorious Death Eaters in total were on the loose.

Nine wasn’t so large of number, she thought when faced with the possibility that it could have been a lot more. Yes nine wasn’t so large of number considering how many wizards and witches were at Azkaban. And of course it could be even worse, she thought. She could be subject to that utterly preposterous new marriage law. Thank goodness for small favors. She felt sorry for the girls that were seventeen and being forced to get married just for the sake of procreation. It wasn’t right, but at least she wouldn’t have to suffer through a loveless marriage until next year if the law was even still in place then.

****S&H****

She stood in the doorway of the grand manor. A manor she hadn’t stepped foot in a very long time. Being the sole heir did have some privileges. She walked over to the mantel that held the pictures. The pictures of two boys. A blood link that bonded them together, yet both were ignorance of the fact. It was not time to disclose that link to either of them yet but she could meet both of them privately. Drawling her wand from the sleeve of her robe she  gave a quick wave and a cast a disillusionment charm along with fidelius charm hid the one boy from view. Next she conjured up a full patronus and sent it to the one she wanted to see first. He’d know where to find her. She didn’t have to wait long before he showed up. 

****S&H****

The patronus came to him a little before diner, with a weary sigh knowing he probably wasn’t going to be getting supper anytime in the near future. Oh the price he paid in being at two masters beck and call but this wasn’t a master and if he didn’t show up after she requested…well he rather face the wrath of the Dark Lord than hers. Scratching out a quick note he tossed it into the floo to Dumbledore’s office. Before he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn’t help but wonder why she was back now.

****M&K****

“I need to talk to you,” Minerva said as she moved to the gargoyle that led up to the headmaster’s office. She waited patiently for the gargoyle to step aside and let her up. Having forgotten what his password was this time. Climbing the stairs hastily she stopped short upon seeing Dumbledore searching through his robes for something. “Albus,” she said softly when he pulled out a foiled wrapper.

“What’s on your mind Minerva?” he asked as he popped the lemon drop into his mouth, liking the bittersweet taste of the muggle candy.

“This ridiculous marriage law,” she said in a somewhat huff.

“What about it,” he questioned knowing how protective Minerva was of her students and not just the Gryffindors but all of them.

"You can't possibly be thinking of forcing those young people into marriage against their will." Minerva said still upset about force marriages, even though it was highly common among the purebloods in certain circles but the results of squibs and still births was remarkably high due to the weak blood. 

"It is law and it must be obeyed.” He stated. He didn’t agree with it too much himself but he understood the reasoning behind. He could also see the other question playing in her eyes. “And to answer your other question Minerva, yes I would force such a marriage for the right reasons." He stated.

"And just what might those reasons be?" Minerva demanded to know. To her there was never a good reason for arrange marriages.

"Preservation of the lineage Minerva. Surely you can understand that." Dumbledore said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to force someone into a loveless marriage simply for the purpose of procreating." Minerva said wondering if she should bring up the fact that their daughter and granddaughters would also be subject to the law.

"I say it does." Albus said.

"It won't work. You can't expect anyone to willingly go along with this travesty." Minerva said looking straight at him.

"I know who you are talking about.” He said looking straight at her. “They will or face the consequences." He stated firmly with authority.

"Albus, you cannot dictate who marries whom." Minerva gasped out as she looked at him stunned.

"That's what you think." Albus said with a little twinkle in his eyes.

"What do you intend to do when they all turn on you?" she questioned.

"It will be dealt with accordingly, I assure you Minerva." Albus said knowing she was resigning to fact that it had to happen.

"It isn't fair, not to anyone." Minerva snapped out heatedly.

"We are not talking about fair Minerva. We are talking about preserving the lineage in any way possible." Albus repeated once again.

"Albus, you dear are up to something.” Minerva said walking over closer towards him tempting to go about this marriage law another way. “What is it?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.

"Don’t worry your cubs are going to be well protected, I assure you.” Albus said patting her hand comfortably. “Now you better return to your students dear,” Albus said softly knowing later tonight they’d talk about it some more.

“Yes,” Minerva said turning away from him. “But this is far from finished. You haven't heard the last of this. Not from me and I'm quite sure you will be hearing from plenty of others as well." Minerva said firmly and wisely.

"Goodbye, Minerva. You can find your own way out I'm sure." Albus said smiling at her, as she huffed and left his office.

****S&H****

“Severus, it’s good to see you,” Eileen said coming over to her son to kiss his cheek.

“Mother,” Severus greeted coldly.

“Come, we have much to talk about,” Eileen said grabbing her son’s arm and forcing him to escort her into the dining room. “You must be hungry,” she said upon hearing his stomach growling.

“Yes,” Severus said in dead tone.

“Hoshi, prepared all your favorites,” she said as she took her seat at the head of the table.

Severus nodded as he sat down and Hoshi popped into the room and sat the plates of roast beef with potatoes, carrots, onions and gravy, then with a quick pop vanished again.

 “I hear the ministry is enforcing the marriage law act once again.” Eileen said picking up her goblet of red wine.

Severus paused with a forkful of his diner towards his mouth. “That explains why she here,” Severus thought. He should have known it was too good to be true that she actually came to see him for a change.

“Do you have any potential candidates picked out?” Eileen asked curiously.

“No mother,” he sighed out wearily, resigning himself that he was going to have to have this discussion weather he liked it or not.

“Well no matter, I talked to Albus earlier along with the ministry and I have a list. There has got to be somebody better than that Evan’s girl,” Eileen stated.

Severus clenched his fist tight until his knuckles turned white before he slowly and calmly voided himself of any emotion. His mother had never liked Lilly and it never matter how much he loved her. Oh well that was nothing new and he had actually come to expect behavior such as this from his mother where Lilly was concerned. Of course to his mother there probably wasn't one that she approved of that he would choose. It was becoming quite obvious that she only cared about her idea of the right woman for her son, not who would actually make a good wife and make him happy. If that were the case she would have realized a long time ago that there would never be another that he loved, like he loved Lilly. Even after all these years and the fact that she had married Potter, one of the biggest tormentors he had endured during his childhood the flame that burned in him for Lilly had never been doused. It had even prompted him to serve two masters just to ensure the safety of her son. A son that should have been his as well. A son that he would have been proud to have as his own. Not one that would have been the product of a forced, loveless marriage but a son born of love. A love that he would always have for her no matter what his mother or anyone else did to try and snuff it out or who he was forced to marry, Lilly would always be his true love. If only she had felt the same way he did, he would have been so happy, he would have proudly announce it to the world.

****S&H****

Albus Dumbledore stared at the letters he had intercepted on her behalf. He was trying hard to protect her, because without her all would be lost he thought. It was her brilliance that had saved their cause more than once. He had to protect her, but what was the best way to do so, there was only one answer that came to mind. He was just going to have to present his case to both parties and hope for the good of the cause that they’d accept. Part of him wondered if he was doing the right thing by even considering it. As he sat there at his desk and pondered over it some more it seemed like the best solution for all who was involved.

****S&H****

It was pitch black as he stood in front of the house. Only the orange glow of a fire burning in the hearth alerted him to someone being present.

She felt his presence just beyond the front door and she knew that he was there. “Come in Scotus,” she called out. Scotus the Latin term for the Greek God of darkness. A term that seemed fitting as his soul was polluted by dark magic. A name that only she called him, since he refused to be addressed by his muggle given name Tom and she refused to call him by the new name he chose Voldemort. They had agreed on Scotus.

Voldemort stood outside the house that had mocked him in his half-blood status for years. A status that he was trying to change by riding the wizarding world of their filth. He stepped barefooted across the threshold onto the cold wood floorboards. He was instantly drawn to the sitting room.

He noticed that she was seated calmly on the setae without allowing her back to touch the back like a proper lady. Her hands folded in her lap as she sat there. She was still as lovely as he remembered with her dark raven black hair that was neatly braided and hung loosely down her back. The rich emerald dress with the silver braided rope outlining the neck and tied around her waist. The dress she wore clung to her, showing off all her womanly curves. Her dark black eyes bore into him as he stood in her presence. He thought it was most ironic indeed that most witches and wizards didn’t dare speak his name because they feared him yet she sat as bold as brass in his presence not quaking in fear. He walked over to her and bowed low enough to press his thin cold lips to her cheek. “Mother,” he greeted with polite decorum. Years of training despite the years of seeking revenge and power forced him to behave in ways he would do no other. “To what do I owe the honor,” he asked in a slithering hissing speech.

“I needed to talk to you,” she said.

He noticed that there wasn’t a hint of fear in her voice so unlike any of the others he spoke to, she felt as if she had no reason to fear him. And perhaps she was right not to fear him. “About,” he asked moving away from her.

“I’ve heard of your climb for the ultimate power, I know what you had been subject to in the past. As well as I know what has happened over the last few years.” She spoke her gaze never wavering from his cat like slitted red eyes.

“I will stop at nothing to until I’ve achieved my purpose of riding our world of their filth.” He said firmly.

“A noble cause to purity.” She said with a dry sarcastic charm.

“Need I remind you mother what their filth did to you, forced you to do,” he inquired.

“There is no need for that, I know it perfectly well. I also know what you did in this house, justifying it as vindication against his wrong doings against me.” She stated harshly.

“Mother, it was right for me to seek retribution for you by being the only male heir to do so.”

“Justify it anyway you have to Tom.” She spat out.

“Don’t call me by that filths name again mother,” he warned.

“I gave you that name and if I chose to call you by that you will do nothing.” She said with a snap of her fingers causing the fire in the hearth to burn brighter in her anger. “Now Scotus that wasn’t the reason I asked for you to meet me here,” she said in a tightly controlled voice.

“What was your reasoning?” he inquired.

“The news of the marriage law has reached me,” she started only to hold a hand up at his protest. “I know Bella is married but you need an heir,” she said simply. “Why I would not expect you to part take in anything the ministry enforces I do ask you to stop this path of purity immediately before it destroy you.”

“It will not destroy me Mother, I’m immortal,” he stated in a clearly bored voice.

“Now you listen to me,” she screeched watching him drawl his wand and press it to her throat. “Go ahead I dare you,” she said tilting her angler chin up higher in pure stubbornness.

He lowered his wand in contempt knowing he could not take his own mother’s life. She was one of the few people who was under his protection that actually had it. He couldn’t kill his mother, no matter his feelings towards her personally. He respected her, yet disrespected her at the same time. But to kill her would mean he would lose what few followers he had left. “I have to full fill my prophecy, Mother, I won’t stop until it’s finished.” He said in a hiss.

“You are only immortal until Dumbledore finds your horcruxes, which he’s already found two, your grandfather’s ring and your diary if I’m not mistaken.” She said harshly. “You felt them being destroyed and you know that he knows about them.

I understand Scotus that the old prophecy hasn’t been full filled, but I wonder if it is wise to full fill it when the new prophecy has yet to come.” She said arching her brow at him at him as she waved her hand and the tea service that had been sitting idly by on a nearby table started to brew itself.

“What new prophecy do you speak of Mother,” he demanded to know the answer.

“You haven’t heard the new prophecy,” she asked with a smirk on her face. “I thought you were so powerful now that you knew everything,” she mocked.

“Mother, I will not be mocked, I’ve killed for far less reason,” he warned.

“Then Scotus, do so, for I will not watch my words and I will not turn away or cower before you pleading for my life,” she stated coolly.

“You know I cannot do so, if it got out that I killed my own mother the few followers I have left will desert me,” he spoke in a cool tone.

“Then it’s settled there will be no more threatening,” she said waving her hand once more as a cup of tea and saucer floated over to her.

“What is this new prophecy, mother?” he questioned again.

“Well Scotus, half of your work is done thankfully to the Minister.” She said smiling knowing she had her oldest son just where she wanted him to be. His thirst for becoming the most powerful wizard in order to finish his great-grandfather’s noble work had always been his downfall. Scotus had always believed it was indeed a noble cause despite his birth. “Has it every occurred to you that some Muggleborns might serve a purpose,” she asked holding up her hand to ward off his protest and constant diligence that nothing good come from muggleborns but entertainment and death. “I see you still view them the same way as always. Yet you fail to realize their true potential.”

“Mother,” he hissed in warning as his pet python Nagini slithered down from around his neck and over towards his mother. He watched in somewhat amused entertainment as his mother spoke in parseltongue to her.

“Now where were we, oh yes,” his mother said with a nod of her head as the mystical python slowly slithered over towards the warmth of the fire and curled up. “You are forgetting that the power you hold even if you are of half blood. Imagine if you use your birth to secure a new line of power.”

“I’m listening,” he replied when she didn’t continue after a few sips of her tea.

“There are only a few wizards and witches left that have excellent intelligence and power to bestow upon you.” She said smiling her cunning smile. “It would be wise that since the ministry has already proclaimed this marriage law, that you exploit it to your advantage.” She said.

“How do you suggest I do this?”

“You won’t be immortal forever,” she said with a wave of her hand casting a non-verbalized silencing charm. “You need an heir or heirs to continue your noble cause. I would not suggest you take a muggleborn into your bed, but your half blood status makes you special.” She said with another wave of her hand canceling the silencing charm.

“No mother,” he said with a shake of his head.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake Scotus,” she said ‘ _you’re just like your brother when it comes to unrequited love,’_ finishing the thought in her head _._ “You cast the unmentionable before, kill Lestrange and take her for your wife. You’ve already taken her into your bed. And Bella would see that your heir or heirs carry out your good deed.” She added.

“I’ll take care of it Mother,” he said coldly as he stood once more.

“See that you do and you do not end up like last time,” she warned as he walked over and kissed her cheek coldly and disapperated. Well that would distract her sons for a while she thought until she could think of a better plan. Standing up she quickly disapperated to the only other person that could help her.

****S&H****

“ _You need an heir Severus.”_ His mother’s voice rang out in his head. An heir that was something he hadn’t thought about in a long time. Not since Lilly. Pouring him a glass of firewhiskey he sat down at his desk, he still had third year papers to mark but the scroll tied with the green and silver ribbon taunted him. Snatching the scroll up in disgust and tossing it towards the fire only to have it fly back to his desk. “Damn it Mother,” he groaned knowing she had put some sort of charm on the scroll to keep him from destroying it. Pushing the scroll aside, he grabbed up a stack of third years papers and started to mark them. He didn’t want to see who made the list of possible marriage candidates his mother and Albus had picked out for him.

He made it through the third year papers and had started on the fourth year papers when the scrolls taunting forced him to open the blasted thing just so he could stop hearing his mother’s voice saying he needed an heir.

_Rosemary McGonagall Dumbledore_

_(Albus and Minerva’s daughter)_

_Aurora DE blanch (Albus’s granddaughter)_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Lavender Brown_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Flora Carrow_

_Hestia Carrow_

_Parvati Patil_

_Angelica Johnson_

_Fay Dunbar_

_Susan Bones_

_Cho Chang_

_Padma Patil_

#### Hermione Granger

What on earth was his mother thinking? Over half of the female student body had made the list. While he knew Hogwarts didn’t have any problems with student teacher relationships as long as they were both of the age of consent, it still went against his grain. He grabbed his quill and made scratching red notes on the scroll beside their names telling her precisely what he thought of her and Albus choice. Finished with his marks he tapped the scroll with his wand three times and sent it back to his mother.

****S&H****

“Eileen,” Albus said questionably upon seeing Eileen Prince in his sitting room.

“It’s done,” she said without preamble.

“Both or just Severus?” he questioned.

“Both.” She said as a scroll floated in front of her. “Apparently Severus has been thinking about it,” she said reaching for the scroll with a smile.

“Mother, in no condition is a Hufflepuff acceptable. The only Ravenclaw has any true potential but being as Miss Chang would be out of spite for Potter it cannot happen. The same thing goes for Miss Weasley. And I refuse to even consider someone in my own house, or any relation to Albus. I’m sure you realize that leaves me with only but one choice on this list as I’ve made marks by the ones not even possibly imaginable. Despite her know-it-all attitude and her textbook answers, I will admit that she does have some brains that are debatable at time considering the dunderheads she chooses to associate with, I will consider her the most likely. But I rather be put under the Imperio or the crucio curses before I accept her as the only choice.” Severus voice rang out before the scroll rolled itself back up.

“Who is the girl?” Albus questioned.

“Miss Hermione Granger,” Eileen answered.

 


End file.
